


Saving My Deatheater

by queenchenhun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry and Ron, F/M, Post-War, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Will the golden girl be able to save the ex-deatheater?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago.

I have the knowledge of it. I knew all the wrong choices he made. I knew all along that one day, he will be one of them. And I was right. When is the time I made wrong conclusions?

But I accepted it. I accepted him, with all my heart. 

And continued to dream about him.

I loved him since the day we laid our eyes on each other, since his eyes met mine. I loved him, despite of the wrong choices he made. 

I loved him even though he had the cursed mark in his arm. I loved him for who he was nothing more, nothing less.

I loved him even though he called me a mudblood. 

I loved him even though he made fun of my friends for countless of times. 

I loved him even though he tried to kill Professor Dumbledore. 

I loved him despite of everything.

But I know that he will not feel the same for me, he will never ever feel the same for me. It’s impossible for someone like him to fall in love with someone like me. 

That’s because of my muggle-born heritage, because I’m a mudblood. He rarely looks at me or even says my name. He hates it like a chronic disease. Plus he’s with the most beautiful witch in the Wizarding World, Lavender Brown.

But I don’t care. I love him and that’s all I know. I’m going to risk everything for him. I’m ready to get hurt because, that’s love.

Falling in love with someone who can’t love you back is the thing of humans. Falling in love with the person who can’t feel the same way for them is our hell and safe haven. Falling in love without any assurance of getting the same affection we give is usual.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was given a task that will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written years ago. Excuse the typos.

“Hey Hermione, aren’t you going to buy a new wand? Your wand broke yesterday and couldn’t be fixed by magic, right?” Harry asked me when he saw me reading a case. 

“I’ll buy later. I’ll just finish reviewing this case.” I said. It’s been two days when the Minister of Magic gave me these papers, secretly. He said that this case is specifically for me. And I’ve been reviewing this for two days. But I still can’t believe this.

He gave me this case for me to work on and he told me not to tell anybody, even my friends about this.

This case is all about Draco Malfoy. He is the last deatheater or shall I say ex-deatheater on the run because his dark mark was removed when he started working in the Ministry. Every deatheater surrendered and most of them were in Azkaban now. Harry stood as a witness for Narcissa Malfoy because she saved Harry’s life and now, she is a free woman. Draco’s father, Lucius was given a dementor’s kiss and it seemed Narcissa Malfoy was glad about it.

The Minister asked me to capture Draco all by myself, without the help from the others or even from my friends. And I have to do this secretly.

I let out a heavy breath as I secured the papers in my bag. I have to buy a new wand today because my new work will start tomorrow.

\-------------

The wand I got is made from vine and phoenix tail feather. I’m lucky because Mr. Ollivander doesn’t have to take some weird measurements from me. And it’s like home when my wand hand touches this. I instantly felt its allegiance on me.

For tonight, I will be staying here in The Leaky Cauldron because the Minister wants to talk to me privately.

“Miss Granger, you have to bring him, dead or alive, do you understand?” the Minister asked as he carefully looks at my new wand.

“Yes Minister. And after it, he will be prosecuted right?” I asked.

“Yes. I must say your new wand suits you well.” 

“Thank you. But how will I find him? I’m sure he put a lot of protective enchantments to the places where he is hiding.” I said, remembering what we did when are hunting horcruxes. Draco is surely not an average student when we are still Hogwarts. If I am the top in our year, well, he was the second. There was a time in our fourth year when he almost surpassed my grades, but of course, he did not, just almost. He was smarter Harry but Harry was braver and wiser than him.

“Always look up in the sky. He sends red sparks in the sky, leaving the aurors a trace to find him. But I found that our aurors were younger or older than him so technically, they cannot catch him and he’s giving the aurors so much work to do.” 

“But why did you choose me? Why not Harry? I’m not an Auror, Minister.” I said. 

I am working for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Accidental Magic Reversal for three years after I graduated in Hogwarts. I never want to be an Auror unlike Harry and Ron. The dark wizards we faced in the Battle of Hogwarts were enough for me.

But now, I’m here. I am appointed to be a temporary auror by the Minister of Magic himself.

“That’s because you’re the brightest witch of your age, Miss Granger.” He simply told me.

“That was before, Minister.” 

“Yes. But I agree you know a lot of things that Draco Malfoy doesn’t, right, which makes it a little more difficult for him to hide and run away if you’re the one who will capture him.” 

“But what if I fail?”

“There are two things that will happen if you fail. It’s either you will be sent to Azkaban or you will be dead.”

“I will be dead?” 

“Yes. He was accused of killing almost 10 muggle-born aurors in this month.” 

He’s killing the muggle-borns? He dislikes them, yes. But killing them? Draco is not a killer. He was a coward. He cannot do it.

Something is wrong in here.

“Where is he now?”

“He is currently hiding in some place in Surrey.” 

“Surrey, England? That’s the place where Harry grew up.” 

What is he doing in Surrey?

“Yes, probably in Little Whinging by now.”

What?

“And Lavender? What about her?”

“She’s with him.”

What?

\--------------

I re-read this case once more before leaving the house and I still can’t believe what I’m seeing.

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Status: Pureblood  
Age: 23  
Remaining heir to the Malfoy wealth, Engaged to Lavender Brown  
Crime: Muggle Born Auror killings  
Undesirable No. 1

I wiped the tear that’s about to escape from my eye.

I’m sorry Draco. I love you but this is the only way for you to be not having the dementor’s kiss.

This is the only I know for you to live.

I’m sorry.


	3. Chapter 2 - Surrey, England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray meets brown.

Little Whinging is a happy place, contrary to the place Harry grew up. Well, because the Dursley’s are not here anymore. All the people I see are smiling. The children were playing in the playground, their mothers talking in the benches under the trees.

All I can see is peace and harmony.

But these muggles doesn’t even have a slightest knowledge on what’s happening. A deatheater is living with them. A dangerous man to their kind walks in their streets every day. 

I will stay in this place for I don’t know how long. And I will leave as soon Draco conjures the mark. It was a sign that he was traced and going into another place to hide.

“Miss, can I sit beside you?” a husky voice said. I looked at the person who talked behind me and I saw a man with a pair of gray eyes, pale skin and ruffled blond hair.

The pair of gray eyes that made everyone falls in love in one look. The pale skin that gives a slight mystery on him and the blond hair that used to be sleek and well-combed is now ruffled. I wonder what it feels like when my hands finally touch that hair. 

We both looked puzzled upon looking at each other. My heart beats as fast as a Firebolt. I’m sure my cheeks were red. And he was shocked when he saw me. 

It’s been a long time since I saw him, probably a year ago. He works in the Ministry in the Auror office before he resigned as soon as the aurors hunt the remaining followers of Voldemort.

He left as soon as he saw my face and I must say I’m hurt.

He had the same effect on me. Every time I see him, my hearts beats fast and my cheeks turn red. I know he’s not a neophyte in these things. He probably knew that I am in love with him, knowing that he used to turn a lot of female heads when we were in Hogwarts and he had a series of girlfriends from every house. Well, except Gryffindor house, of course.

I can be able to his face for 5 minutes. He left as soon as he recognized me.

So he knew about me? He knew about the case? How come? The Minister, himself gave me his papers without anyone knowing, so how would he know that I will be in charge of capturing him?

As soon as the sun went down, I gathered all my things and put in my bag. I went to the playground to wait for the red sparks.

I patiently waited for hours and busied myself with the book I brought with me and tried to stay awake until I see the signal.

I was half asleep when I heard someone shouted a spell. I looked up in the sky, and I saw red sparks falling. Draco and Lavender leaves tonight.

And I know where they will go.

\-------------------


	4. Chapter 3 - York, England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who? Why?

York is okay. But I like Surrey more.

I’m staying in one of the lodging inns in York, England for already a couple of days, waiting for Draco to show up. But I’m not lucky now, I guess.

This place is quite huge for a search so it will be difficult for me to find him this time. He hid in a good place.

The Minister keeps a track on me and continues to send me letters and newspapers for updates.

Draco must be hiding in a forest because if not, he will be seen by the aurors roaming in the streets, day and night.

At daytime, I stay in my room to sleep all day and be up at night to search for Draco in the forest armed only with my wand and my bag that’s full of extendable charms.

As soon as the sun sets and there are no more people in the streets because of they are scared of Draco, I prepared myself for another sleepless night. I went out of the inn and walked towards the forest.

I know how to remove protective charms and hexes without the knowledge of the person who cast it. I’ve read it in my sixth year, so I know this will be easy.

I kept on walking silently, careful not to step on a broken branch of a tree or any trap set for any intruder to create noise. I’m listening to every sound I heard. He might have been lurking in the dark.

I casted a revealing charm but nothing happened.

I was alone in this cold, dark and quiet place.

\------------------

This is my fourth night roving in York and I feel like there’s someone watching or following me because I can smell the odor of new parchments and eucalyptus. And I can smell the odor just a meter away.

It’s odd isn’t it? Smelling parchments in the forest, and eucalyptus in England, as far as I know, eucalyptus can only survive in Australia. So it just means that somebody is in here. And I’m not alone. I’m very sure of that.

I muttered a revealing charm without a voice escaping from my mouth.

I looked around and the moment my eyes fixed on a figure standing behind the tree, I let out a wail and held my wand tighter as I point it to the figure standing in front of me.

“Granger?”

“Malfoy?”

He still got the same features I love about him. But his eyes, they were sad and full of agony. And it’s like he’s in so much misery right now. And he’s thinner than the last time I got to see him. 

What’s happening to him?

I secretly held my wand behind my back, in case he attacks me.

But to my surprise, he didn’t. He just sits back and watches the sky as he rest his head in the tree trunk.

This is not normal for a Draco Malfoy.

“Why are you here Granger? Why are you following us?” he asked, breaking the silence that is enveloping us. So he knows. He knows that I’m following them.

“Why are you doing this Draco?” I answered his question.

“He’s coming. I hate to say this but, help us, mudblood.” he said, his hands held in front of me and his eyes, they were sad. 

“No! Draco!” I shouted before he vanished in front of me when I was about to grab his hand.

I went back to the inn and to think about what just happened.

Who’s coming? Why is Draco asking for my help? Is there somebody who behind this? Is someone framing him up? And Lavender? Where is she?

\---------------

Even though the Minister warned me not to tell anyone about this, I can’t help but to write to my friends. They should know. They are the people I trusted the most.

I told Harry about the incident between me and Draco and everything that happened here in York. He knows about my mission and the places I’ve been. He is constantly writing to me as soon as I arrived in Surrey as well as Ron and Ginny. They’ve been secretly helping me throughout this.

After I tied the letter to my owl, Hera, I let her out to deliver the letter to Harry. I bought Hera in the Magical Menagerie after the Minister talked to me before I left, secretly of course. All the things I do now are already secret.

My life now revolves in stealth.

What to do next? Hmm, maybe I should sleep right now. That’s all I need right now.

I need a very good sleep.

\--------------

I woke up and I saw Hera in the window with a roll of parchment in her claws.

The sun is setting when I woke up. Bummer, I sleep a lot today. Normally, I’m just sleeping for five or six hours a day. But now, I slept for almost 12 hours. So my head is spinning like a spinning wheel. Ugh. Sleeping less is way better that oversleeping.

I got up to fetch the letter from Hera and gave her some treats.

“Good girl, you are.” I said as I stroked his wings and she hooted cheerfully.

I sit on the bed and casted an anti-eavesdropping spell before reading the letter. I never know if someone is eavesdropping outside my room. I’m new at this place. I don’t the system of the people that lives in here.

“Hermione, I think you’re right. But you have to keep working for him. You may never know what will happen if you disobey him, but, Malfoy? I’m confused in your story about him. He’s asking for your help, for what? But maybe your assumption is correct, knowing that you rarely made mistakes. Somebody is framing Malfoy. Keep following him. I’m sure it will lead you to something. We’ll keep in touch and Ron keeps on persuading the Minister to slip out some information in Malfoy’s case because you know, the Minister suddenly told us to stop tracking Malfoy without anything and keeps his case shut and confidential. I know he’s up to something or the worst, the Ministry has been infiltrated, again. And that’s what we’re working on. P.S. Ginny asked if she could send you some homemade pies. She loves baking it and giving it out to everybody. Harry.”

So Harry and Ron were also thinking the same way as mine? They were also suspecting the Minister.

\------------------

Before I left to roam in the forest again, I found a note stuck in my windowsill. The note smells familiar. It’s eucalyptus again. The unusual scent I smelled in the forest.

“Go back to London before he finds out. You’re his next target.”

I sat on the bed and re-read the note again and again. Who will be sending this to me? And the sender, he or she knows where to find me which can make more vulnerable. He or she can attack when I am asleep or set a trap on this place when I am away and when I get back, the trap will work, leading to my capture.

But who’s the culprit the sender was talking about? He or she must know him or at least be familiar with him because he or she can’t give a warning if not. This is confusing. I don’t know who the real enemy in here is.

Why am I his next target?


	5. Chapter 4 - The Coves of Cornwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is a friend.

Sometimes, the places Draco thought before he disapparate were odd. 

Like this one. He is here, presumably, in the Coves of Cornwall that’s why my tent is also here. And of course, like what I did when we’re hunting Horcruxes, I casted a lot of protective spells and hexes throughout the place, most of them, of course, using advance magic.

It was already dark when I got out of my tent to roam in the place.

The sea is calm and the sound of the tide echoes in the whole place. The cold breeze made me shiver causing me to tighten the scarf hanging in my neck and close my jacket.

I walk a little bit far from my tent to see if somebody is around. But I guess I’m alone so I went back to my tent and patiently waited for Hera to come back. She should be here by now unless she had troubles finding me. But I doubt that. Hera is a smart owl. She’s like Hedwig.

I am currently reading a book when I heard a familiar hoot outside of my tent so I stood up to check it out and I saw Hera circling in the entrance of the tent.

I opened the entrance and let her fly inside.

“Had troubles of finding me, I guess?” I asked as I untie the parchment and the package that is tied in her claws.

This must be the homemade pies Ginny made.

I opened the letter and carefully read it.

“Hermione, stop obeying orders from the Minister and stop sending letters to him, he is under the Imperius Curse. It was Ron who found it out. And your assumption is right. He is not the one who sends the sparks. Somebody is framing Malfoy, somebody is behind of all this but the Ministry tracks the wrong person. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson went here a while ago asking if we had any news about their friend and they said they would like to keep in touch with me and Ron. They’ve been worrying about Draco for ages when he stopped sending letters to them. Take extra precaution Hermione, you don’t know the enemy. Harry.” 

So it’s true. The Minister is under the Imperius Curse that’s why he specifically picked me to do this. Somebody ordered him to pick me. Somebody infiltrated the Ministry of Magic.

\--------------------

The ambiance here is very tranquil unlike the previous places I went.

Now I can sit in the seashore with just a mug of hot coffee on my left hand and my wand on the other as I wait for the sun to rise and bring hope to the earth.

I watched the seabirds fly in the auburn sky and the calm waves in the sea as I sipped my coffee. 

This moment is perfect only if I had Draco with me.

We could drink our morning coffee together in this place without worrying and thinking anything. We could watch the birds fly together and wait for the sun to rise and sleep under the bare sunlight, hitting our faces.

I was drinking the last drop of my coffee when a pair of cold hands dragged me to my tent and casted a protective and anti-eavesdropping spells.

“What are you doing here, Granger?! I told you to go back to London! When he finds out that you are here, you will be dead!” Draco said without letting go of my shoulders.

“So it was you who sent that note?” I asked him, meeting his eyes.

“Yes. You are a muggle born and apparently, you topped his list.” He said.

“Who is the killer?” I asked that’s why he broke our eye contact.

“It’s a deatheater.” He said so I snatched his left arm and rolled the sleeve of his coat up to his elbow.

“You had Voldemort’s mark again! The Ministry stripped it and it was gone isn’t it? But look at you now, you’re a deatheater again!” I exclaimed so he also snatched my arm and rolled up the sleeve of my jacket up to my elbow.

“And you’re a mudblood, the foulest kind in the wizarding world, fouler than our old house elf.” He said, smirking as he held my arm, scarred with the word ‘mudblood’ carved by his Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange using her dagger.

I held back the tear that was about to escape from my eye and bravely face him.

“Get out! Get out of here before I curse you!” I shouted pointing my wand at him with my other hand curled into a fist.

“Why? Are you still hurting in that word, huh? Not used to it yet, aren’t we?” he asked while laughing and slowly walking out of my tent.

“Get out! Get out!” I shouted, as I aimed my fist on his laughing face. He dragged me outside by my arms while he continued to laugh.

“Get out of here, before it’s too late.” He said seriously without letting go of my arms.

“Since when did you even care about me? Leave, now!” I shouted with my tears flowing in my face.

“Listen to me, Granger.” He said, catching my eyes but I’m not looking at him.

“No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!” I shouted and I struggled to let go from his grip but he is strong and I’m not.

“Granger, listen to me! Get out of here before it’s too late! He’s stronger than anybody. You cannot fight him!” he shouted.

The tranquillity of this place was gone. It was replaced by our loud voices, struggling to be heard and believed.

“Why would I listen to you, you’re a deatheater!” I shouted. He loosened his grip and wiped my tears.

“Believe me, mudblood. You don’t want to know.” He said before disapparating in front of me.

I went back to the shore to cry.

There is no chance he will love me, nothing at all and I should not hope again. He’s inlove with Lavender and she’s a pureblood.

What can a mudblood do to outrun a pureblood?


	6. Chapter 5 - The Lighthouse at Happisburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is not a friend.

Happisburgh, Norfolk is their next hiding place. After the sea, they want the fields. So I build my tent near the lighthouse and of course, protected it with all the advanced protective, anti-eavesdropper and anti-intruder spells I know.

Dusk is approaching when I got of my tent to familiarize the new place where will I stay.

The field is covered with wild flowers and the wind is making the flowers dance with it, the different colors of the wild flowers making the field more beautiful and pleasing in the eyes. 

I let my hands run in the flowers as the warmth of the summer breeze wrapped my skin.

My long skirt travelled in the meadow, my feet are touching the cold grass, and my hair is dancing with the wind.

This is what country life looks like. And I could be a perfect country girl with a knight in shining armor to rescue me.

\-----------------

I’m staying here in Happisburgh for almost already a week, the first place I stayed for almost a week.

So far, nothing odd is happening. I do not smell anything peculiar in the outside. And of course, the people don’t even notice me, of course.

So for today, I’m planning to visit the lighthouse. I’m so intrigued in that place. It’s just near from my tent but I can’t find time to visit it. I wonder what’s inside of that tall infrastructure.

I went to the lighthouse before dusk fall and when I arrived in the main door, I noticed that it’s not locked.

Somebody is in here or somebody went here.

I climbed the spiral stairs until I reached the top. The sun had set and the night sky is starting to cover the once blue horizon when I reached the view deck. The stars were starting to line up in the skies and in a few moments, lots of bright and twinkling stars shine across the sky.

I settled in a blanket I placed in the view deck to enjoy the night sky and warm summer breeze of Norfolk when I heard some footsteps in the staircase. I held my wand tight and stood in a dark place in the deck and wait for the intruder.

As soon as I heard it stepped on the last step and started walking towards my direction, I got out and pointed my wand at its face.

“What are you doing here?” I asked and I tried to look at him in a little light available in the place.

“You don’t want to listen to me, don’t you, Mudblood?” it was Malfoy, the most handsome and hottest deatheater in the world.

“Why are you here? Where’s Lavender?” I asked him, not lowering my wand.

“Why are you here?” he asked the same question on me.

We looked at each other’s eye before he held my hand to lower my wand.

“You cannot solve this Mudblood. Neither do Potter or Weasley. So just save yourself and get the hell out of here.” He said, looking intently at me.

“I save your ass once, I can save it again.” I told him confidently, remembering what happened in the Room of Requirement during the battle of Hogwarts.

“Suit yourself.” He said before leaving.

\---------------------

For three consecutive nights, I’ve been staying in the lighthouse until dawn, watching the stars twinkle and waiting for the sun to rise. But a part of me is wishing that Draco would turn up one night.

Now is my fourth night staying in there and secretly waiting for Draco.

But I guess I will not be lucky until tonight because there is no sign of him or anyone coming.

I lied down on my blanket and start recalling some memories I thought I already forgot.

There was one time when Harry, Ron and I were privately talking about marriage and family and such things. We all asked each other to whom we see ourselves after 10 years.

Harry answered that by that time, he’s already married with Ginny and probably have 2 kids. Ron answered that he will surely be married with Astoria Greengrass, younger of sister Daphne. But me, I answered nothing, I answered no one.

But I lied to them.

I see myself after 10 years, playing with our children at home while waiting for my husband from work. I see myself using the surname ‘Malfoy’ whenever I’m signing anything. I see myself watching the stars with my husband Draco and our children, lying in a blanket and waiting the sun to light up the world.

I didn’t tell them that because I know that will never happen. It’s far from reality. It’s like thinking to live normally to a place with no food and water without struggling.

I was starting to drift off to sleep when I felt raindrops hit my face.

“Why is it raining?” I asked in disgust. Ugh.

Trust the rain to ruin the world’s best moments.

Ugh. 

I got up before I got entirely wet and walked downstairs. I felt a pale, cold hand held my wrist after closing the old, creaking, wooden door.

“Hermione.” I looked at him with amazement. He managed to say my name. He looked at me in the eyes like he want to say something. But all I saw is sadness.

“Draco.” I said and in a swift motion, I felt his lips crushing on mine as he drew me closer to him.

Big drops of rain came pouring down on our faces, our lips still locked and eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 6 - Southrepps, Norfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just. I don't.

There is no big difference between the climate of Southrepps and Happisburgh. But I think Southrepps is better because the landscape of Southrepps is more beautiful than in Happisburgh.

And the night scheme here is very dramatic and romantic and lovely.

I was sitting in a grassy meadow watching the meteor shower when a ball of silver wisp crashed beside me, forming a stag. 

This is Harry’s patronus.

“Hermione, the ministry has been infiltrated. Most of the aurors are under the Imperius Curse. Don’t come back in London until we say so. They are hunting all those who fought with me during the war. I heard they are searching for you. They freed the deatheaters in Azkaban. Don’t leave the place you’re staying at. Keep safe.” And after the last word, Harry’s stag was gone.

Why are they are searching for me?

Is there going to be a third wizarding war?

\------------------

Fear crept in me in the succeeding days. Fear that one day, a patronus or letter will came to me saying that my friends are dead and I’ve done nothing to save them. Fear that the people I love will leave me again.

My friends were fighting in London but I’m here, living lavishly and hiding.

I wiped my tears that is streaming down my face.

I must help them. We are friends. I have to go back.

“Granger.” I looked back and I saw Draco leaning in a tree, watching me.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him but he ignored my question. Instead, he walked towards me and began to wipe my tears.

“Stop crying.” he said as he looks at me in the eyes.

“Are you here to kill me too?” I asked but he didn’t answer. He just stared at me.

“What? Kill me now. I’m wandless and vulnerable. I can’t fight you.” I said sadness is visible in my voice.

“I can’t kill you.” I stared at him after saying those words.

“Why?” 

“I just can’t. I don’t kill.” he said before disappearing in sight.

\---------------------

I’ve been contacting Harry and the others through all the means I know for days after Draco talked to me but I still can’t. Hera came back hours ago with my letter still in her beak. That just means that she cannot find Harry or Ginny or even Ron.

Where the bloody hell, are they?!

I went out of my tent to conjure the patronus I am going to send when a silver ball of wisp crashed just beside my tent and formed into a horse. It was Ginny’s patronus.

“Hermione, don’t try to send us letters. We are fine. We are hiding somewhere in Scotland. The things in London are getting worse. They are really searching for you. Don’t dare to come back. Ron’s wand has been snapped into two as well as Harry’s so they went to Ollivander’s secretly yesterday to buy a new wand. Be safe. We will let you come back when it’s time. We will let you fight when we are ready. As of now, we are all not, so just do what you are doing. Hide from place to place. Be safe.” Ginny’s voice faded as so as her patronus. The silver enormous horse is gone.

\-----------------

It’s already six o’ clock in the evening when I decided to get out and pack up my tent. With their consent or not, I will find them, I will fight with them and we will go back to London together.

I reduced the size of my tent so that I can just put it in my bag. I was removing the spells I put throughout the place when I heard voices and noise coming from running pairs of feet and shield charms.

What’s happening?

I looked around and I saw Draco running to my direction as he deflects the spells that were thrown at him. Two masked figures were running after him, his fellow deatheaters.

Why is he being chased by deatheaters? He has the dark mark. He is one of them. 

“Aha! So you are with the most wanted mudblood today, hmm Draco? Did you and your girlfriend who swallowed all the colors broke up?” the female brunette deatheater said.

I had a tight grip with my wand, and prepared my mouth for immediate spells if a duel will start.

“Our master will be happy if we brought them back together isn’t it?” the other one said.

Master? 

Voldemort cannot rise again as so as Bellatrix.

Who’s their master?

“Leave her alone!” Draco shouted and stood in front of me.

“Avada Kedavra!”

“Protego!” I immediately blocked the curse before it hit Draco.

The brunette deatheater and I was having a duel when I saw Draco was cut. Blood were gushing and covering his white shirt. He has a large wound in his stomach and arm. He was hit by Sectumsempra Spell.

I petrified the brunette deatheater and her comrade before removing their memories before I rushed to Draco.

“Draco? Are you okay? Draco, answer me.” I said as I held him in my lap.

“Get me out of here.” he whispered before closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7 - Prehistoric Circle At Avebury, Wiltshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please."

We arrived at the grassy place surrounded by stones with Draco still bleeding to death. His wounds are deep! I healed him using a healing spell before setting up the tent.

“Where are we?” he asked me when I laid him on the bed, being careful not put so much pressure in his wounds because, of course, it may bleed.

“The Prehistoric Circle at Avebury, Wiltshire.” I answered as I light the lamp in the table.

“Why here?” he asked. I stopped and questioned myself. Why did I bring him here?

“I’ve been here with my parents, just weeks before they died. Maybe that’s the reason I brought you here. This place is memorable to me.” I answered and he smiled at me.

“And you must have brought me here because I am special to you, right?” he asked, smiling.

\-----------------

My second day with Draco is kinda odd.

I have to change the bandage on his stomach so I have no choice but to undress him but I think I lost my Gryffindor courage just by merely holding the hem of his shirt.

“What Granger? Scared of seeing my body?” he asked as he smirks at me.

“Shut up or I’ll hex you.” I said seriously but he just laughed at me.

How can he laugh at this time?! I’m blushing like hell!

He keeps on laughing as I carefully held his shirt up.

“Stop laughing!” I hissed at him but he ignored me.

“What the hell, Draco?! What did you do?!” I asked after removing his shirt. The bandage in is stomach covered in blood.

“It’s a wound, Granger. What do you expect?” he asked.

“Stay still.” I said before leaving him to get a basin of lukewarm water and clean cloth.

“Give me that.” He said when I came back with a basin and cloth.

“No. Stay still.” I said as carefully clean his wound.

I slowly wipe the blood in his well-toned stomach together with a gulp. 

How could this wounded man be still so hot?

“You’re drooling, Granger.” He said and then he wiped an invisible, I think, drool in my lips.

I just rolled my eyes on him and finished what I’ve been doing.

After cleaning his wound, I put a bandage on it before putting his shirt on.

“I don’t want to wear that.” He said, tossing his shirt onto the bed.

“Fine.” I said and I left him to throw the water covered in blood.

“I want to go out.” He called out.

“You can’t. You’re fellow deatheaters might be here by now. We can’t be seen.” I reminded him. It will be difficult for him to fight at his condition right now. His wound is big, plus, he can’t barely stand on his own.

“Come with me, then.” He asked as he reached for his wand that is placed in the nearby table.

“No. Can you just rest and let your wound heal?” I told him annoyingly.

“Being here all day makes me sick. Come on, Granger.” He replied, pretending to puke. Ugh.

“Read, then.” I said, tossing a book to him but he just paid no attention to the book I gave. How could he?! That was my favorite classical book!

“I’m getting dizzy by those letters. I want to smell and inhale fresh air. I think it would help in my healing right?” he said.

“Go on. Roam around if you want, and if you can.” I said and I left him to fix my bed.

“Oy Granger!” he called from the other side of the tent.

“What?!” I shouted back.

“Help me, please!” he shouted and I smiled.

Since when did this guy learned to say ‘please’?

“Since when did you learn that word?” I ask him, while smiling from ear to ear.

“My mother taught me that. Come on, let’s go outside. I’m sure this place is nice because it’s memorable to you isn’t it?” he said as he held his arms at me and I rushed to his side to help him stand.

He put his left arm on my shoulder as I snaked my arm into his waist. I can feel that my cheeks are burning up. Damn.

“Like this Granger?” he asked as he flash as smirk on his handsome face.

“Shut up or I’ll throw you out.” I said and we start walking towards the entrance of the tent.

“Well, Granger, I can say that this is a nice place.” He said after he saw the view.

“Of course, this will not be memorable to me if not.” I said, rolling my eyes.

We are not too far from the tent when I heard voices.

“Granger, look—”

“Ssh!” I put my index finger in his lips to shut him up.

“They are here. Master immediately located them last night.” I heard one voice said.

“They found us. Come on.” I said and we walked fast to the tent to get our wands and pack the tent.

“Where are we going?” he asked after I removed the last spell I put.

“I don’t know.” I answered.

“There they are!” shouted a deatheater and he run towards our direction.


	9. Chapter 8 - River Thame at Cuddlestone Mill, Oxfordshire

“Really, Granger? Does it have to be near a river?” Draco asked after looking outside the window.

“Can you just thank me that you weren’t caught by your co-deatheaters?” I said after fixing the bed where he was going to sleep.

“Where are we, anyway?” he asked.

I looked at the map I’m holding. This is slightly similar to the Marauder’s Map but the contents were not just in one place. This is the map of whole England. Harry, Ron and I made this just a year ago. Everyone we knew is in this map, like the function of The Marauders Map. But this one is called ‘The Golden Map’. I forgot about this map, really. I just found this lurking in the deepest part of my bag. I didn’t know that I had this in the first place. I thought Ron or Harry had this.

“We’re here at River Thames at Cuddlestone Mill, Oxfordshire.” 

“How could you know everything?” he asked me.

“I have a map.” I said and showed him the map I’m holding.

“May I see it.” he said and tried to snatch the parchment from me my but thankfully, my reflexes were fast and I threw it away from him.

“Go to sleep. Good night.” I said before removing the light on his bedside table.

“Where will you sleep?” he asked.

“It’s my problem, not yours.” 

\---------------------

I woke up with a feeling of somebody is staring at me so I got up and fixed myself.

“How could you sleep by the river bank with just a thin blanket?” Draco asked me. He was standing in front of me so I have to look up to him.

“I fell asleep while watching the meteor shower last night.” I answered before standing up.

“Don’t you remember that we are in a riverbank?! A grindylow or kappa or worst, a kelpie might attack you?!” he asked hysterically.

I laughed at his concern but a part me were happy because he showed some concern towards me.

“A grindylow lives in a lake. And as far as I know, this is not lake.” I just answered after picking up the blanket where I slept last night.

“Whatever. The point is you shouldn’t slept outside!” he shouted.

“Okay, Grandpa. I won’t do it again.” I said before entering the tent.

I just smiled while preparing our breakfast. He shows concern towards me.

What does that means?

\--------------------

“Can we go to the mill?” Draco asked after seeing the mill, just a few walks from our tent.

“We can’t. You wound is not yet fully healed.” I answered while examining the map.

“You sound so much like my mother, Granger. Did you know that?” he said.

“Fine. Go out. Be back before lunch.” I said without looking at him.

After he left, I collected my wand to immediately follow him.

I walked towards the mill and I found him leaning in the wall.

“I know you will eventually follow me. You’re just late. I thought I’d be seeing you before I reach the mill.” he said and flashes his oppressed grin on me.

“I just don’t want to bring your dead body back to London.” I said, averting my gaze on him.

Lie.

“Really?” he asked as he walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

“Yes.” I answered confidently.

“Well, Granger you are the most terrible liar I know. Your face can’t hide it.” he said before closing the space between his lips and mine.

He secured his hands in my waist as I snake my arm into his nape and closed my eyes to feel this magical moment.

He then removed my arms from the place where I put it and pinned it to the wall without breaking the kiss. I kissed him with so much love and passion and he kissed me the same way.

It was him who broke the kiss and stared at me with those pale gray and stormy eyes that looked inside every part of my soul.

I lift my head to meet his gaze before continuing what has been paused.

His tongue, asking for an entrance and who am I to refuse? I’m just a girl who fall inlove with this beautiful man.

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.”


	10. Chapter 9 - River Adur, Sussex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know him better.

“Why does it always have to be near rivers, Granger?” Draco asked me as I set up the tent and secure the place with advance protective spells and enchantments.

“Don’t talk to me.” I said, continuing what I am doing.

I’m still ashamed on what happened earlier. I just ran away back to the tent after I broke out from the kiss and reviewed the map causing me to find out that the deatheaters found us again.

And we arrived in here.

The River Adur in Sussex, England.

I don’t why I always think of rivers whenever I am thinking of places when we are running away. But for me, rivers are the best and fields and country sides.

When I found someone to wed, I want to get on at the Lighthouse at Happisburgh or the River Thame. I think it’s gonna be great.

“What are you thinking Granger?” Draco asked me when he saw me sitting in the bridge.

“Nothing.” I answered.

“I don’t believe you. Hermione Granger can’t stare at something without thinking anything.” He said.

I just rolled my eyes on him and got up to cook some food.

“Are you still thinking of the kiss?” he asked so I faced him.

“You’re so full of yourself.” I said and I heard him chuckled before entering the tent.

That man!

\-----------------

The next hours we spent inside the tent for me were full of fear and terror that deatheater might already know where we are by now. 

“Oy Granger. You should sleep, you know.” Draco said after look at the clock hung on the wall.

“I can’t. What if they found us?” I said while looking outside the window.

It was dark outside and I can only hear the sound coming from the water flowing in the river and the crickets from the trees.

“I’m sure that if that happens, your spells will work. It was advance magic right?” he said, joining me in the table.

“Tell me about yourself.” I said out of the blue which made him surprised.

I want to know him better. I want to know his favorite color, favorite food, the things he like to do when he was young and what did push him to be a deatheater. I want to learn his secrets. I want to look at his soul straightly the moment our eyes met. 

“Why?” he asked.

“I want something to hear before I sleep.” I lied.

“Well, you can just ask me.” he replied.

“What is your favorite color?” I started.

“It was green and silver, Slytherin colors. I also like the color of sky when the sun is about to shine.” He answered.

“What’s your favorite food?” he raised his eyebrow at my question.

What? Is there something wrong with it?

“Really Granger? It’s green apples.” He said. Oh yes, it should be. I’ve seen him many times eating it at various places.

“What made you agreed to be a deatheater?” I asked causing the smile to banish from his handsome face. He looks at me intently and I guess he’s thinking if he should answer my question or not.

“It’s okay if you –”

“My mother. I love her so much. I cannot bear to lose her and Lavender. They threatened me to kill her if I hadn’t joined again.” He said. A hole was created in my heart. I thought he already forgot about her. I thought.

“Oh, okay.” I said, managing not to let my tears out.

“What else?” he asked.

“No more.” I said before storming out of the tent and settling myself in a large root of a tree to let my tears out.

\---------------------

The noise of the wild birds woke me up from my deep slumber. 

It’s still dark. I can see that the sky is still pitch black. It’s too early.

I got up to go back to the tent but I heard Draco’s voice muttering something. I walk closely to the entrance to hear what he’s saying.

But I shouldn’t have.

“My love, I’m fine here. Just accompany mother. I will be back soon. I love you. I miss your kisses.”

That was the words I heard before running off the forest.


	11. Chapter 10 - Cotswold Stone, Stanton, Gloucestershire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just outside.

“Where are we, Hermione?” Draco asked after I opened the entrance door of a cottage.

We immediately apparated here when I saw a couple of deatheater roaming in the forest. The Cotswold Stone Village immediately popped out of my mind after removing the spells because I remember dad buying a cottage here for us to stay when it’s summer.

“Cotswold Stone Village.” I answered coldly.

“Is this your house?” he asked after settling himself in a couch.

“Yes. You can occupy the room in front of mine. Just clean it.” I said before going upstairs.

I let out my tears again quietly after closing the wooden door of my room. I sit in the chair by the table facing the window with the full view of the road.

I held out the drawer and got my old diary. This was the diary I wrote 11 years ago. I left it here before I applied in the Ministry of Magic to avoid being discovered. This diary holds my childhood and teenage years. I wrote all my secrets here.

I opened it and began to read it.

I remembered all the things I wrote here. How I met Draco Malfoy in the Diagon for the first time. How Harry and Ron saved me from the troll in first year. And the scene in Flourish and Blott’s, the day Draco called me a ‘mudblood’ which really broke my heart, the ripped page about basilisks with the smell of eucalyptus on it, and the last entry was written the day before I was attacked. 

I wrote all the dreams I imagined, all the nightmares that creeps me every time I think of it. All my dreams about Draco and all the things I want to do with him.

I skipped until I reached the last page. A tear fell down from my right eye. This is the last entry I wrote after my graduation in Hogwarts.

This is the day where Draco announced that Lavender is officially his girlfriend. Just after the ceremony, Draco stood up in the Slytherin table in the Great Hall to announce it. Lavender was beaming and her face was flustered with joy and gleams while me, I ran off as soon as possible before my tears fell.

After it, I went here alone to spend my summer and before I left, I hid it safely here. It’s been three year but the pain is still there. It wasn’t vanishing, in fact, the pain I felt is adding. Each day, I felt the hole in my heart becomes bigger and bigger.

\----------------

Draco is muttering names in his sleep. I heard it when I passed by his room. I heard him say Lavender’s name many times. And it pains me.

What’s in her that I don’t have? Why did he choose that bitch? I’m much better than her. I help Harry hunt the horcruxes, I fought a lot of deatheaters, and I read almost every book in Hogwarts. While her? She’s nothing compared to me.

But why did you choose her Draco? Why? Why not me?

“Hermione?” I wiped my tears and made my face presentable as far as I could.

“It’s too early.” I told him, still not facing him.

“I can’t sleep.” He answered. I got up to serve him a cup of tea.

“Have some tea. Don’t open the door unless you know it was me outside.” I said before leaving him.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Just outside.” I replied.

I open the mahogany main entrance door of our house and let my feet decide to which road I will be going to take.

\------------------

I start tracing my steps back to the house before lunchtime to prepare the food. But I think my timing is not appropriate.

“Drake, I missed you so much!” I saw Lavender squealed upon seeing Draco standing in the doorstep. She hugged him tight and he hugged her even tighter.

I hid in a nearby tree for them not to see me.

“I missed you too, Lav. How are you and mom?” Draco asked, still hugging Lavender.

“We are fine. We’re just living in the next street. I’m so lucky to find you here!” she said and kissed Draco in his face.

“Well, I guess luck is in our side. Be safe, okay? I love you.” he said.

“I love you too. Hope this end soon. I want to be with you so much.” She said.

“Go, Hermione will be back soon.” He said and after their last kiss, she disappeared.

As soon as he closes the door, I walked away with my swollen eyes and crushed heart back to where I went.

I sat by the riverbank and let my tears fall in the noisy, flowing river.

I cried my heart out and before I knew it, my eyes became heavy until I went off to deep slumber.

It was already dark when I woke up so I decided to go back home. 

I entered the house and I found Draco lying on the couch, his eyes closed. I didn’t bother to wake him because I was too tired and hurt to talk to him. I just went to my room and immediately look for a quill and ink.

I got my diary and flipped it to the page after my last and start composing a new one.

After writing an entry to my diary, I wrote to Harry, asking if they were fine and what is happening in the Ministry. Good thing Hera immediately found me after leaving the Sussex. She’s such a smart bird.

\---------------

I was having my morning tea when Hera perched in my window with a letter in her beak so I got up to fetch the letter and feed Hera.

“Hermione, we are fine, still hiding. The Ministry got worst, worse than before. The Minister released an order that if anybody saw us, they can immediately us. But funny thing is, the Minister ordered to spare you because their Master wants you alive. We still don’t know who the ‘Master’ the deatheaters were calling is. Always be safe. Harry”

Why would they want me alive? Are they planning to torture me like Bellatrix Lestrange did?

I crumpled the letter immediately and let it burst into flames when I heard Draco footsteps going down the stairs.

“Why is there ashes here?” he asked when he saw the ashes coming the burnt letter.

“Breakfast is ready.” I said before leaving my cup and saucer in the sink and storming out of the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked before my hand got the hold of the doorknob.

“Just outside.” I said coldly. I don’t want to stay and see him because Lavender can show up anytime and I’m afraid if that happens, I will not be able to control my emotions and hex them both while crying.

“You haven’t eaten your lunch and dinner yesterday. I waited for you.” he said, his face full of concern.

“I do. And don’t bother to wait for me. I’ll just come back when I get tired and hungry.” I said before opening the door and disappearing in his sight.

\-----------------

I went back before lunchtime only to find out that his mother and Lavender were in my living room.

“Hermione, do you mind if they spend their afternoon here?” Draco asked.

“Sure. I don’t.” I said, trying my best to smile.

“Thank you. I told Narcissa that I saw Draco here so she persuaded me to visit him.” it was Lavender who answered. Mrs. Malfoy just smiled at me and I smiled at her.

I marched to my room and lock the door. 

I nearly shot a hex at Lavender a while ago if only Draco and Mrs. Malfoy is not here. She’s not welcome here!

I’m lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock on the door so I got up to open it.

“Hey, come on. Let’s have some lunch.” Draco called. 

“Oh, I’m not yet hungry. I’ll just eat later.” I lied but the truth is my large intestines were eating my small intestines in hunger. I just don’t want to have a lunch with Lavender.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes I am.” I said and closed the door.

Just approximately 10 minutes later, I heard the opened and I saw Mrs. Malfoy carrying a tray with food on it. So I got up to help her.

“I thought you might be hungry but you don’t want to see them.” she said. Could she?

“I’m no –” she silenced me using her index finger and then casted an anti-eavesdropper charm on my room.

“Stop lying. I saw it in your eyes. You have feelings for my son.” She said frankly.

I was surprised and I just let out a sigh.

“Since when?” Mrs. Malfoy asked.

“Since we laid our eyes on each other in Diagon Alley before we got into Hogwarts.” Shocked was written in her beautiful face.

“Despite of everything he did, do you still love him?” she asked.

“Yes I do.” She held my hand and wiped the tear that escaped in my eyes.

“Fight for him. Fight for your love. If you’re gonna ask me, I didn’t want that Lavender because she’s a gold-digger, she always demands for many things but I just accepted because Draco fancies her. But I knew about you, I want you to fight for him.” she said.

Those words almost covered the hole in my heart.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” I said before hugging her.

“Call me Narcissa.” She said as she hugged me back.

I get hold of my wand ad broke from the hug when I saw three deatheaters roaming outside. I removed the protective spells in my house to let Narcissa disapparate.

“You must leave. They found us.” I said.

“Do what I said. And be safe.” She said before disapparating.

I put on my jacket and bag and went downstairs to warn Draco.

“They found us.” I said when I saw the two of them kissing in the kitchen.

“She can’t disapparate here.” Draco said pertaining to Lavender.

“I removed the protective spells. Leave, now.” I said so Lavender gave her final kiss to Draco and I manage not to look at them.

What a disgusting sight.

When all of this is done, I will clean this house thoroughly to remove all the essence of Lavender.

She disgusts me completely.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked as I locked the main door.

“Just hold my hand.” I ordered.


	12. Chapter 11 - The New Inn, Pembridge, Herefordshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obliviate.

I held my map out to look for a place where we could spend the night and luckily, I found out an inn.

I dragged Draco into the small inn and I’m planning to get two rooms but unluckily, there’s only one available so I paid for it. I went upstairs with Draco following me and I opened the last room in the hallway.

I coughed when saw the dust from the tables and cabinets. Ugh. Did anybody bother to clean this room for ages?

I just used my wand to clean the place and secure it. I also replicate the bed so that we don’t have to share.

“Which bed do you want?” I asked him.

“The left one.” He answered so I put my bag in the right bed just beneath the window. This is good. I can immediately see the outside.

\---------------------

I was combing my curly mane in the bathroom when I hear Draco sob so I went outside and I saw him holding a piece of parchment.

“What happened?” I asked him.

“They got Lavender. We have to go back to London.” He said.

I was stunned.

What?! He wants to go back to London? No!

“No.” I said.

“They got Lavender!” he shouted at me, tears streaming down his face.

I felt the hole in my heart became big again.

“I will not let you go back there. London is a dangerous place right now!” I shouted at him.

“I don’t care! I will save Lavender!” he said.

“You don’t care? I didn’t keep you alive to do that rubbish Malfoy!”

“I didn’t ask you to keep me alive! I didn’t ask you to cure me! Why did you did those things huh? You want some payment? Fine, I’ll pay you.” 

“I don’t need your galleons!” 

“Then why did you do those?” 

“Because I love you, Draco, you idiot!” I shouted at him before storming out of the room.

\------------------

I went to a pub to have my dinner. Luckily, I brought some muggle money. I wonder if there is a witch or wizard residing here.

After eating my dinner, I ordered some liquor to help me sleep because probably if I haven’t, I will not able to sleep.

I went back to inn before midnight falls, a little bit drunk. I opened the door and I saw Draco, still awake. It seems that he can’t sleep too.

I was shaken when he immediately pinned me to the wall but I felt that the alcohol in my system is slowly controlling me.

“Where have you been?” he asked me, his gray eyes meeting hazelnut ones.

“I just ate my dinner in the pub.” I said causing him to get closer to me.

“Are you drunk?” he asked me. I cannot answer him because his eucalyptus scented breath is intoxicating my senses. His scent is getting in every part of my cells. 

He’s addictive.

“Just a little bit.” I answered and after that I felt his lips on mine.

I put my hands on his nape to deepen the kiss and he draws me closer to him.

“You’re so addictive.” I said in between our kisses.

“Good.” He answered.

I felt the soft mattress of the bed behind me as he kissed me again.

And in a few minutes, I felt the cold breeze tingle on my skin. I’m naked in front of him.

\----------------

It was I who woke up first. I took a bath and change into my clothes. After that, I grab my wand.

“I’m sorry Draco but I know when you woke up, you won’t be pleased with what happened. Obliviate.” I whispered and a line of yesterday’s memory now resides on my wand. Everything that happened that day that is related to me is now gone from his mind.

I read all about memory charms, the basic and the advance ones. So I know how to counteract a memory charm. 

I know how bring somebody’s memory back but I haven’t told a soul that I can do such thing. I can to counteract easily the spell I put on my parents before I just let the Ministry of Magic do the job to avoid the discovery of my skill.

I can give it back if I want to but for now, I want to keep it. I want to keep it for myself. 

I never want to forget that night because it was the night when all of my dreams were granted. It was indeed the most memorable night in my whole life.

I placed the memory in tiny vial and I secured it in my old bag.

I went out to buy some food for the two of us and luckily the pub where I ate last night is already open. I bought a bottle of milk, bread and green apples because I know how much Draco likes green apples after I had my breakfast.

We’re going to have a very long day.

When I came back, he already had his bath and now drying his blond hair.

“Eat up. You will need energy.” I said tossing the bag of goods to him and putting the bottle of milk in the table.

“What for?” he asked and grabs an apple.

“Just do what I said.”

“I’m asking what for, Hermione.”

“We will go back to London.”


	13. Chapter 12 - Godric's Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

“Are we in Godric’s Hollow?” Draco asked when we arrived in front of the cemetery.

“Yes.”

“And what are we doing here?”

“I’ know where Harry and the others are. Come on.” I said and I dragged him into Harry’s wrecked house. At the back of it is the headquarters of the Dumbledore’s Army. It was my idea to hide the headquarters at the back of their wrecked house and the others agreed.

I muttered some non-verbal spell to make us enter. This headquarters has a quadruple advance magic protection against intruders, eavesdroppers, and dark magic and also, extra-ordinary concealment and fidelius charms. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and I struggled for days to make all the spells perfect, to make it hidden from both muggles and wizards. Dean, Seamus, George, Ernie and Zach made the headquarters and Luna designed it.

“Come on. Get inside.” I said and dragged him and once were inside, the headquarters will be the wrecked house again.

“Hermione!” it was Neville who saw us and the others followed. Harry and Ron hugged me tight and Ginny, Neville and Luna did the same.

“Malfoy.” 

“Potter.”

“Hermione, I told you! We will write a letter to you if it is safe to come back!” Ginny grimaced.

“I’m sorry Ginny but I’d rather fight with all of you than to run away.” I said.

“Are you two okay? No wounds or anything?” Luna asked.

“We are. What is the status in the Ministry?” I asked.

“Terrible. We still don’t know who their master is. Seamus and Dean are there under the Polyjuice potion impersonating a higher ministry official. They will be back before dinnertime.” Ron said.

“Do you have an idea who the master is, Malfoy?” Harry asked Draco. We all shut up when Draco looked at Harry, all waiting for an answer.

“No. But I can go there and ask them.” he said, showing the mark on his arm.

“No Draco. It’s not safe.” I objected causing everyone to look at me. Ron even raised one of his eyebrows.

“I’m one of them.” he answered.

“Do you want to be one of us?” it was Ron. We are all dazed upon his words. He used to hate Malfoy to the core before. But after the war and reconciliation, we forgave everyone.

“Is that okay?” 

“Yes, it is. We really are in need of new members. And Professor Snape did it. He was an Order member and a deatheater.” Luna said.

“Just prick your finger and sign here using the blood.” Ginny ordered as she opens the members’ scroll which contains all the members, former and present, of Dumbledore’s army .

Draco pricked his index finger and sign beside his name. His blood went inside of the parchment magically before disappearing.

“Congratulations, you are now a member of Dumbledore’s Army.” I said as I shake his hands.

\-----------------------

“Hermione, wake up. We have something to discuss.” Harry whispered to my ear.

“What time is it?” I ask them as I grab my hair band and twisted my hair into a bun.

“It’s two in the morning. Come on, to the living room.” Harry said before going out. I took the map from my bag and proceeded to the living room.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, George and Zach are in the living room all clutching a mug of coffee made by Ginny. As I sat on the empty couch, Ginny hands me a mug of hot chocolate. She said it was only I who got the hot chocolate since I’m her best friend.

“So, what is it?” I asked all of them.

“We will go to the Ministry first thing in the morning tomorrow.” Harry started.

“Do you already know who it is?” it was me.

“Yes. It was Gregory Goyle Jr.” Dean answered. All of us shifted our glances to Dean.

I thought he was dead? I saw him got eaten by the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement.

“He was dead. I saw it.” Draco said. Goyle was his friend after all.

“We all thought so. But I saw him in the Minister’s office. Half of his face was burnt. It was disgusting. His right eye was almost out of its socket.”

“Ugh Seamus stop! That’s disgusting!” Ron said and he threw a cookie at Seamus who just dodged the flying cookie.

“So what’s the plan?” I asked as I placed the map on the table, showing the Ministry of Magic.

“You had that all the time?” Harry asked with annoyance visible in his voice and Ron shots an angry look at me.

“Yes. I hid it in my bag. I’m sorry.” I answered as I examine the Ministry of Magic. 

Goyle is walking back and forth just behind the Minister’s table and Lavender was sitting on his chair. Lavender? Lavender is there?

What do this means?

“So that’s the map Hermione’s using all this time?” Draco asked. I closed the map showing the Ministry before he can look at it.

“Yes.” It was me who answered him.

“The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix will fight with us again. We will meet them at Grimmauld Place before the sun rises.” Ron instructed everyone.

“Harry, Ron, Neville and I will be the one in charge with the dementors before you can enter the Minister’s office.” It was Ginny because they have the biggest patronuses.

“I will be the one to engage with Goyle. He wants me right?” I said.

“No, we will go.” Draco said.

“Seamus, Dean, Luna, will lead the other members of DA and the members of the Order will fight the deatheaters along with you.” Harry instructed them and they all nodded.

“This means war, isn’t it?” Luna asks her voice still calm.

“Yes Luna. This is war.” Harry announced.

\---------------------

I went to our own Chamber of Secrets or Hall of Secrets to us, to put the vial of Draco’s memory and mine as well in the Memory Lane. I placed it in the top shelf. All the memories that is important to us in here. There is a pensieve at the end of the lane. It was Harry and Ron who made it with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

You will have it back Draco, when the time is right, when everything is right. But for now, I have to keep it there. I have to save myself.

“Hermione? What are you doing here?” I looked at the passage and I saw Ron and Harry standing there, confusion is visible among them.

“What memory is that?” Ron asked as he snatches the vial in my hands.

“Draco’s? And yours?” Harry asked and stared at me.

“Why did you remove Draco’s memory?” they asked. They are my best friends so I guess it’s just fair to tell them.

So I told them everything from the start. They are both shocked but I managed to explain it well to them from the very start.

“But why are you removing his memory of that night?” Ron asked.

“I have to, Ron. I have to save myself.” I declared.

“Hermione, fight for your love.” Harry advised.

I wish I can but I can’t.

He loves too much. I’ve seen it.

“I can’t. He loves her too much. And I cannot oppose that. But I saw Lavender.” 

“Where?” 

“In the Minister’s office, with Goyle.” 

“That’s why you closed the map when Draco’s about to look at it?” 

“Yes Harry. I don’t want him to get hurt.” 

“You’re so stupid Hermione.” Ron blurted out.

“We will fight again like we did before. Let’s win this.” I said before we end up in a group hug.


	14. Chapter 13 - Ministry of Magic, London

“We will go there using this portkey. Everyone get a good grip.” Dean said and all of us get hold of the old boot. And in a few minutes, we are inside the Ministry of Magic.

Nobody was there. No noise. It’s like they’ve been expecting us.

“Disperse.” I whispered.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny went into the entrance of the Ministry to wait for the dementors. Luna, Dean and Seamus alongside the other members of the DA went to the different departments. The Order members remained here in the lobby. And Draco and I went to the elevator to go to the office of the Minister of Magic.

“Are you nervous?” he asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

“No. I did this before. You?”

“Kinda. I got a feeling that I will discover something.” He said.

Silenced took place again as we wait for the elevator to stop. It’s like million years to be in the Minister’s office.

“We’re here.” he said and the elevator door opened.

“Get a good grip of your wand.” I said before firing a spell at the door causing it to fly into torn pieces.

Draco and I were stunned upon seeing the people inside.

Lavender and Goyle. They are kissing.

I want to puke right now, remembering what Seamus told us about Goyle’s face. I really disgusted Lavender.

“Stupefy!” we both shouted and fired a spell at the two of them.

I never knew we could take them down too easily. Ha!

Draco went into stunned Lavender. He’s disgusted at her too, I think. He aimed his wand at her face.

“Don’t kill her.”

“I’m not. Oblivitus Totalis.” He said, casting the spell to remove all of her memories.

“Draco.”

“She deserves it.” he petrified Lavender when she starts to flinch while I engage to Goyle who’s now fully awake.

“The two people I badly want to see. Thank you for visiting me.” Goyle said so I aimed my wand at his neck. I am just a couple of inch closer to him. I can punch if I like but I don’t. I can’t forget what his face looks like.

“Shut up. What do you want?” I asked him, my wand still pointed at his neck.

“Let’s sit for a moment would you?” he said, smiling. Ugh! He’s irritating!

“Petrific-” I felt his hand met my face and I was bolted to the desk.

His hands are made of steel.

“Hermione! Stupefy!” Draco shouted but Goyle just dodged the flying spell.

I got up, my left hand still holding my slapped face.

“This mudblood has to know her place.”

Draco run into Goyle and punches him in his face causing his mask to fall off. And Seamus is right about his face. It was half burnt and the other is almost coming out of its socket.

“That’s for Lavender.” Draco said and he punches Goyle again.

“And that’s for Hermione.” He said.

“So you’re really with them aren’t you? Betraying your own people? Come on, Draco. Stop this shit.” Goyle said. I cannot really look at his face. It makes me puke!

“You stop this, Goyle.”

A group of deatheaters were approaching the blasted door so I immediately turn into them and fight them while Draco is distracting Goyle.

I petrified the first one to enter and I shot a Sectumsempra Spell to the second one. I disarmed the third and stunned him and now, I’m dealing with the fourth.

“Stupefy!” I shouted but he dodged it and it was his turn. He fired the killing curse on me and thankfully I was fast. If I weren’t, I’ll surely be dead.

He keeps on firing the same curse and I am getting tired of dodging it. This idiot is pissing me off.

“Petrificus Totalus!” I shouted and it hit him straight on his face but unfortunately, he deflected it!

How can he deflect it?

I’m sure that the spell I shot will be on him!

“Reducto!” I shouted and fortunately the spell hit him straight in his chest.

I looked inside and I saw Draco dueling with Goyle. I saw Goyle shot the killing curse at Draco which he missed by inch.

I ran to help him by firing a stunning spell to Goyle but he’s just dodging every spell I fire. How can he be so skilled in this?

“Go away Hermione. I got this.” Draco whispered to me but I shook my head. I will not leave him in this.

“No. We will fight him together.” I said and aimed my wand at Goyle and prepared my mouth for a spell.

“Aww. So sweet. You two are fighting against me.” he mocked.

“Yes. Isn’t that obvious?” I said.

“You really have a mouth don’t you Granger?” he asked as he smiles and looks at me from head to toe.

“And I really want to hear my name from that mouth.” Then he smirks at me. My hands curled into balls. I am really ready to strangle the hell out of this son of bitch.

Before I could punch him, Draco fired a body bind spell to him and petrified him in just milliseconds.

I was shocked by his actions and it left me dumbfounded.

He lifts his frozen body and levitated it away from the dark office. I just followed him into the Ministry lobby where the others were waiting for us. The aurors were freed from the Imperius Curse and the remaining death eaters were tied up in the middle.

“We’re done.” He said and he surrendered Goyle petrified body to the Minister of Magic.

“Hermione!” Harry and Ron rushed to me and gave me their tightest hugs.

“Hermione, you have blood on your lips.” Ron said as he reached for his handkerchief and wiped the blood.

“What happened to that?” Harry asked.

“Goyle. He slapped me.” I answered.

“That motherfucker deserves a dementor’s kiss.” Ron said angrily.

“Ron! Your language! Astoria won’t like that.” I snapped.

Ron just laughed as we walked to our friends who are now sitting everywhere, all exhausted to what happened earlier.

The Aurors and the ministry workers were hugging each other. The Minister of Magic still can’t believe what happened.

We approached the Order of the Phoenix to thank them for fighting with us again, for risking their lives again.

“Kingsley, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I wish we could contain our gratitude to you. Thank you for being with us again.” Luna said.

“You know, we will always be here for all of you.” Mrs. Weasley said.

We all hugged each other before they bid their goodbyes and went to the nearby fireplace to disapparate.

And Draco, even though he’s a deatheater, he didn’t receive a life sentence to Azkaban because he fought with us. He is a part of Dumbledore’s Army.

“Come on Dumbledore’s Army. It’s time to get a rest.” Ginny said and all of us got hold of the portkey to bring us back to our headquarters.

And in a few seconds, we are standing in front of our headquarters as Ginny muttered a spell to let us in.

\---------------------

I was in the Hall of Secrets when Ginny came in.

“Hermione? Harry told me about Draco’s memory. What are you going to do? Lavender’s gone.” She said.

“I will not give it back to him if that’s what you’re trying to say, Ginevra.” I said straight-forwardly.

“Hermione, that’s stealing! You are stealing his memories.” She said.

“Ginny it’s better off this way. I can see it in his eyes he loves Lavender too much.” I said miserably.

“But you love him, don’t you?”

“Yes. I love him so I will not force to love me.”

“But Hermione, you don’t understand.”

“I perfectly do, Ginny. I perfectly do.”

I said before leaving her.


	15. Final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and patiently waiting for the updates! 😊

The Ministry awarded medals of Honor to everyone who fought for the almost third Wizarding War. 

Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Luna, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley all received the Order of Merlin, First Class award. They all too have their chocolate frog cards.

Everything is at peace. Everything is settled. 

Except for me.

As I finished writing the letter written in a parchment for my friends, I reduced the size of my luggage and put in my tattered bag. 

I left the Golden Map in the table, hoping that Harry or Ron might use it in the future.

I cleaned my room and made sure that nothing of my belongings is left.

I went to Draco’s room to give my final kiss.

I’m so sorry Draco. But I know you will definitely understand. I don’t want you to carry the burden of my child.

I reached for him and touched his face for the last time and let my lips met with his.

“Goodbye everyone.” I said silently.

I went out of the headquarters secretly and disapparated.


End file.
